Partnership with Hollow
by killroy64
Summary: Hollow did what he did best. Survive. He no longer had Ichigo to house him, so... He found someone else who would. No slash. Undecided Harry,He has light and dark.
1. Chapter 1

Who said I was the bad guy?

I don't own Harry Potter Or Bleach.

Two men stood on a sideways skyscraper. Neither looking at each other, while one was clad in all black; the other was dressed in pure white.

The skin of the man in black was normal enough elderly man, but the one in white had very pale skin; he was a very odd looking teenager.

Only one word was needed to start a conversation between the two very odd individuals.

"Fuck!"

xxx

His container, His king, had made his decision.

He would fight to the end with everything he has, to kill the imposter and protect everyone.

'A worthy goal I would suspect. But both Zangetsu and I don't care about that, we care about watching the kings back. Zangetsu would listen to anyone with the crown, and I want him to survive long enough for me to take it.'

"Fuck!"

The old man with black robes and sunglasses turn to him.

"You say something Hollow?"

"Yea I said something! Fuck! He's going to throw away all of this power for that pathetic town! And because of that we are going to fade away. The basic power will be there, but our minds will be consumed to fuel the power he needs!"

The old man counters "But that is all we can do, he is the one in control after all. I do not like it, but we would be destroyed anyways if we did not aid him."

"And that's the reason I said FUCK! We are screwed any way you look at it!"

Zangetsu turns his face skyward.

"Indeed….. At least there is no more rain. He is set on his course, and he will not falter." He turns back to Hollow. "Our sacrifice will not be in vain."

Hollow gave a very 'That's comforting' look to the old man. In turn, the man merely chuckles.

"Yes I know you don't care for that. You want to live no matter what; it's what you are, a creature, a beast whose only desire is to consume. You don't look fondly of sacrificing yourself for others."

"Yea! So? Somebody needs to keep that wimp in shape or else he would get himself killed… Not that I'll be able to do that much longer….." The two fell into silence.

Xxx

Suddenly they felt it, the pull that would end them both.

The two spirits looked at each other one last time.

Zangetsu held out his hand to the Hollow, this surprised said Hollow because they were supposed to be mortal enemies. But after thinking of all the times they work together in order to help Ichigo, he should have expected this.

Hollow shook the old man's hand, nodding at each other they prepared for their final moments.

Xxx

The fight was a quick but brutal one on the Spirits. They had their very being ripped apart, and put back together into a very small amount of space. Doing this broke the chain that once held Zangetsu, Hollow, and Ichigo together. Allowing them to become one, at the loss of each other.

Hollow saw a way out how ever. He would not be destroyed if they managed to defeat Aizen, the form would end, and they would separate before he would disappear! He sent the idea to Zangetsu via link, and he felt the response

"We will make it."

Xxx

Aizen was down, soon broken from the inside out.

Hollow managed to steal a portion of his power, more that he originally had to begin with he would admit, but it was now his. Aizen's power was easy to take, because it was loose and flying around, the chain was broken so nothing was holding it to him.

Like any Hollow, he ate it all up, hoping it would stave off his death. The more he ate the more powerful he became, but soon darkness consumed him…

Xxx

Hollow awoke; he was within the dark void between worlds, drifting….. Or falling, He was unsure. He soon found his power flaring up, spilling out of him. It was acting as a beacon, but also a rope, hoping to latch onto something. Hollow summarized it was because no matter how much power he enveloped, he would always be a shard.

Just as how Zangetsu was one, along with Ichigo. But Ichigo was the source of all of their power, Hollow was Ichigo, as Ichigo was Hollow. The only difference was Hollow was created, and was the manifestation of Ichigo's deepest desires, or urges. Hollow was prone to violence, always wanting to fight, to take. Ichigo had those feelings as well, but he kept them buried rather than act upon them.

On the flip side, Zangetsu was the embodiment of what Ichigo thought was strong. Level head, insightful, caring, always willing to lend power, and help when needed. A teacher and a brother.

'Ichigo was always holding back really.' Hollow thought to himself. 'He never wanted to hurt someone, only to protect. I guess I was born from need to hurt, in order to protect and survive.'

Hollows power continued to build, pressure reaching painful levels.

Upon remembering when Hollow was manifested within Ichigo, he chuckled.

O how he wished he could have messed with the king one more time. The fact that he had fought alongside of Ichigo long before he held Zangetsu would have thrown him for a spin.

Soon a small frown also crept onto Hollows features. It was a bitter sweet memory for even him. The moment Hollow was born was when Ichigo awakened to his mother draped over him, still, cold, and very, very dead.

Extreme sadness, and pain, grief and loneliness. The prime emotions for a Hollow to emerge. And emerge he did, but Ichigo was not dead, not a spirit, but he had enough spirit energy to make one, willingly, or not.

Even if he was not truly the son of the woman, he felt sadness and grief whenever he thought of her. He was a shard of Ichigo, thus he had the feeling Ichigo had deep down on the matter.

Back to Ichigo, he changed that day. He no longer had the loving mother he once had, the impact was Ichigos soul splitting itself in two, and all of those feeling of dread flowed between both parties, solidifying Hollow's existence.

The more Ichigo fought, and bottled up his emotions, the more powerful Hollow became. Hollow wanted what Ichigo wanted, a fight, an outlet of all the anger he had. But most of all friendship, and understanding.

Friendship came in the form of Chad. The gentlest Giant you would ever meet, willing to fight alongside the soul brothers, 'If you could call us that', always throwing ourselves into the fray, and coming out on top.

The power began to create cracks in Hollows skin; a dark, reddish black energy crept out. All the while Hollow fought to control it.

Hollow mused what would happen now. Would Ichigo be fine with him leaving? Would there be adverse side effects he did not foresee?

'Naaaaaa. Ichigo will be fine, Zangetsu stayed behind with him. He will be fine without me.'

Hollow could not figure it out though. What was he?

He was a figment of Ichigo…. But now he wasn't so sure. Now he was calm, and really looking deep into thoughts.

'They say the same magnetic charge repel each other, while opposites attract….. That sounds what happened. We were aggressive towards each other, while we both accepted Zangetsu without a problem.'

He imagined it was like breaking a magnet in half, and facing the same magnetic side towards each other. They worked fine beside each other, until they no longer were one, and faced off against each other.

'Hat and clog's broke us in half the bastard…. I bet we would have manifested the mask ourselves given enough time….. it really would have been the soul brothers….'

Hollow laughed at the idea, until the power became too much to consciously think.

Power began to spill from him freely, unable to contain, he had to rein it back in. The swirling force was difficult to suppress, truly wanting freedom from this broken container, it was thriving, kicking, and howling. He fought for what he thought was hours, until it began to compress once more.

When it had died down, Hollow was to tired to do anything, but drift in the darkness once more, completely unaware of what the power did to his body….. Transforming it into the Vasto lord form Ichigo took in Hueco Mundo, the hole opening up in his chest, black line snaking out of it across his body, the last regents of the black coat on his right arm, white fur protruding out of his wrist, and ankles. Instead of the orange hair, it was white; growing down his back, long enough to reach his waist. Black line's rode over his mask, down through the gap witch held his eyes, down past his jaw bone.

Gone was the inverted carbon copy of Ichigo, and what remained was the true form of Hollow…..

Xxx

Hollow drifted for a long time. He never woke up. He needed a kick, or a boost in order to do so, and for what could have been a eternity, nothing happened. Until one day his spiritual power found something. Something so similar it was scary.

The power however acted on instinct, latching onto the familiarity, and began to shift Hollow towards it. Slowly, ever so slowly, Hollow picked up speed…..

Xxx

Hollow felt himself falling. Acting with grace he had not known about, he twisted in the air, and landed on his feet. Creating a small crater where his feet connected.

As the dust settled, Hollow looked around, He was confused, and lost.

"Where am I"

He turned around, looking back and forth.

He was in the middle of a street. No one was in sight, and it was eerily silent.

He then took a look at himself.

"What happened to me!" He noticed his transformation. He then looked into a window to look at his reflection, and saw the black and yellow eye's he had always had.

'Separation from Ichigo must have done something…..'

Hollow decided he needed to move out, and find his bearings

Hollow took his first steps, climbing out of the small crater he created, and began to walk. He traversed the streets, one by one, with not a soul in sight. Not that he really cared, but he found the place very odd. The buildings were very different from the ones Ichigo knew of. Two floor houses, lawns, and trees.

'Trees! The hell? I don't recall this many in Japan let alone in one place…..' Hollow also had a glimpse at a few skyscrapers off in the distance.

With the familiarity Hollow felt towards the buildings, he headed in that direction.

Xxx

Hollow had made some progress towards his goal.

But suddenly he felt a presents.

He spun in place, locating the soul in a house down the street. Walking towards the potential informant, Hollow noticed the Street became darker, dirtier, and more destruction the farther he traveled.

Soon he was outside a small house. It had collapsed in on its self from a fire, smoke still coming out of the ruin. The entire house was in shambles, half of it was still standing, but it looked like it could collapse at any moment.

"The fuck?"

It seemed the Presence had heard him, and soon emerged from the ruin. It spoke to Hollow.

"Who… Or what are you?"

Hollow looked at this… Man? He had no nose, pale skin, red eyes, and no real lips to talk about. He looked like a snake tried to become human, and failed halfway through…. Still, Hollow complied with said creature.

"I don't have a name, but I am a Hollow. What are you creature?"

The being in front of him was suddenly outraged for some odd reason.

"I am Lord Voldemort! NOT SOME CREATURE AS YOU SAY! I AM A DARK LORD! AND YOU WILL DIE FOR THS INSULT!"

Voldemort breathed out a sickly black smoke. Hollow looked closely and found it started to eat away the area around them.

Hollow decided he did not like the idea of that touching him. He pointed his index, middle figure, along with his thumb at each other, and began to charge a Cero. Voldemort cut off the smoke, and watched in interest, but suddenly Hollow fired the Cero straight for him.

Voldemort felt the tremendous power growing and tried to get out of the way. He succeeded only slightly. He dodged left, but the speed of the Hollow flash was too great, it obliterated the entire right side of his body.

Panting, the Voldemort creature looked at Hollow with great hate and pain.

Hollow using that attack, also destroyed the smoke. He walked forward, looking expectantly on the body of his soon be prey. Using the Cero cost Hollow, making him hungry, and the only food around, was Voldemort.

Hollow quickly closed the distance between the two. Hollow grabbed the Dark lord by his throat. Voldemort panicked, he thrashed around with his half body, hoping in vain to escape, the monster that stood before him, with his life/soul in his hands. Hollow raised his free hand up to his victims head, effectively blocking his sight with his palms, figure like claws moved to the back of Voldemorts head.

With a small twist (to hollow at least), Voldemort stopped moving. Sensing his prey no longer putting up a fight was all the incentive he needed to begin to dine…..

Xxx

Flashes passed thru Hollows mind, people screaming, being cut down, and killed. Chaos, reigned supreme, nothing was spared.

Hollow enjoyed it.

He was a creature of conflict, and violence. He had no problem with the new memories he had gained from the "Dark Lord", instead he thrived with them.

He had gained a very insightful look into a completely different and new world from his own. The most prominent info he could gather at the moment was his location.

'I'm in the soul world of a child named Harry Potter….. From one inside, to another, fantastic….'

Hollow was at no stretch, joyful about this new situation, but he would accept it.

He did have to rationalize with himself however.

He came to the conclusion that since he was only a shard, he could not sustain himself. Normal hollows are full plus souls, turned bad. Hollow at the moment was like a hybrid, he was born inside a living being, he had hollow ability's, but he still retained power form Zangetsu. It could have been from the time they merged to train Ichigo, possible from the final form when the three of them became one, maybe because the three of them were closer than any other's have been before, or because they have all had the original source, which would have been Ichigo.

Now that he thought about it, Hollow had always used Zangetsu. There was never a instance where he would not have the old man beside him fighting, since Ichigo awakened his Shinigami powers.

Hollow realized how odd it must have been really, the trio of souls, so very different, and unique, were barely separated by those lines of Hollow, Shinigami, and Human.

Shaking his head, Hollow decided it was for the best he found a new home.

"It's time I found this new King, or at least a way to talk to him. He must be powerful enough to have defeated that snake Voldemort."

Xxx

Hollow found his new king alright. It was a little baby playing in one of the skyscrapers, not even two years old, playing with blocks.

Hollows bone like jaw dropped, almost becoming unhinged.

'This…. This .. thi- This little kid killed Snake face!'

Rushing through the man's memories, he confirmed it. The little shit stain in front of him managed to survive a powerful attack, and make it bounce back at said attacker.

Hollow walked towards the little one, wondering what to do with him.

'Eat him? Gain the kids' soul, thus giving me a body? Should I wait until he is old enough to defend himself against me?' one after another, thoughts passed through Hollow's head, possible things to do.

Suddenly the kid looked up. Straight into Hollows black sockets, and tilted his head. Hollow remained motionless, waiting to see what the child would do.

To Hollows interest, Harry attempted to stand, promptly making himself face plant.

Hollow chuckled with amusement.

Harry made a few more attempts, each better than the last. Until he managed to get to his feet.

Harry wobbled over to Hollow, slowly but surely managing to get to Hollows legs, which he promptly latched onto.

If it was physically possible, Hollows black eye sockets widened in surprise. He looked down on the little guy who now clung to his leg like a life line. Hollow, the ever compassionate being he was, tried to yank the kid from his limb.

Tried to…. But he didn't succeed.

Harry was latched onto the leg of a bewildered Hollow, and no matter how much strength Hollow put into removing the young boy, the kid would not comply.

Hollow stood there, trying to find out what he should do. As it stands, he could not harm the kid. It would leave a bad taste in his mouth, to kill someone who had no defense or will to fight was not something he would do. Something both he and Ichigo shared deeply.

He could not forcibly remove the kid without hurting him also…

'What have I gotten myself into…'

Hollow decided he would sit down, and wait for the black haired kid to let go, since that was pretty much the only option left to him.

As he sat down cross legged, Harry immediately detached himself from the leg, hoped into Hollows lap, and hugged his torso.

Hollow once again was bewildered.

'Does he even recognize I have a skull for a face!... What an interesting kid.'

Hollow opened his mouth to speak to Harry, but soon found water on his stomach.

Harry had started to cry. Silently, mind you, but the tears would not stop, and they were plentiful.

Hollow figuratively blinked a few times.

He awkwardly patted Harry's head a few times, trying to let Harry know everything would be ok. It seemed to work somewhat. The tears began to lessen, slowly, until they had completely stopped. Harry had taken his face out of Hollows stomach, and looked up to his face.

Hollow did not know what to expect from this kid now. Everything was so surreal it was hard to be sure what would happen. He had thought he would have seen Harry cringe, or flinch. Maybe even look away from Hollows mask like appearance.

But no. Harry looked directly into Hollows black sockets and smiled, and hugged him tighter. Glad to have someone to hug, and not push him away. Hollow recognized something deep within those eyes, something he saw in Zangetsu, in Ichigo, his friend Orihime, Aizen too…. Hell, he even saw it in Starrk when they met for a few seconds, but he also saw it in himself.

He saw pain and loneliness.

Hollow was buried when Ichigo reigned. Ichigo had done so to keep himself in control. Aizen was too powerful to be around others, same with Starrk. Zangetsu was not called upon for a long time, until Ichigo found out his name, and the girl had lost her brother at a young age. One of her major pillars in her life….

Hollow reached down into his very soul to find out what he should do now.

He still had eye contact with Harry, he was not surprised to find his answer.

"Heh… Ichigo and I really are brothers I guess. Our desire to protect overrides any want to eat you…. Ya know?"

Harry gave a toothless smile.

Xxx

(9 Years later)

A kid picked up the mail left behind from the mailman. Sorting through the letters, he noticed one that was addressed to his cousin. It was odd because his cousin never got mail…..

"Hey! Harry! You have a letter!"

A young boy around 11 years slowly descended the stairs from the second floor. He had longer black hair, piercing emerald eye's, black bandages around his forehead under his hair and on his arms encasing them from the finger tips all the way to his sleeves were they continued onward.

His interest was piqued. Not many people knew he even existed, let alone where he lived. Even fewer cared.

The one who called him down was his cousin Dudley.

Harry smiled at his cousin who he considers close to him. Originally they had not gotten along to well.

Harry was a punching bag to Dudley, and he was really weak, but Dudley soon realized that it got harder and harder to punch Harry. It was like his skin got tougher over time. Soon it was like punching a stone wall. Soon anyone who hit Harry would break their hands, including his dad Vernon.

They tried to starve him, but Harry just shrugged the hunger off. He showed no weakness, or any real care towards them and their efforts. He continued as always, never bowing to their punishment.

Dudley remembered the day when Harry changed everything.

_**/Flashback/**_

_Dudley had lost a lot of respect from the other kids, losing three of the five supports, a mob of kids soon descended on him. They beat down the two bullies into the ground, letting years of frustration out at the former powerhouses of the playground. _

_After 5 minutes, Dudley had two black eyes, broken nose, and three fractured ribs. The mob was starting to slow down, many happy to see their former nightmare withering on the ground, but everyone of them stopped when they noticed a body moving through the crowd to the center . _

_Soon the body was at the center of the group, kneeling down Dudley looked at him through his swelling eyes. He suddenly recognized the form as _

"_..Harry.."_

"_Hey cousin, You need help up?" Harry tilted his head to the side while he looked at the prone form of his piggish cousin._

_Dudley narrowed his eyes in suspicion…. Well he tried to, the swelling didn't help him when he tried, and took away a lot of the effect._

"_Why would *cough cough* would you do that?..."_

_Harry snorted at this. He leaned in closer to Dudley, and stated "Because we are family…. Do I really need more reason than that?"_

_Those words sent Dudley's head spinning. He had done everything to torment Harry, and for years Harry did nothing…. Not even retaliate, and now he was offering him a hand in his time of need._

_Dudley only nodded; words failed him at the moment. _

_Harry smiled, pressed the palm of his hand onto Dudley's for head. When it made contact, there was a very faint green glow._

_Dudley immediately noticed a difference, he no longer had pain wracking his head, and the few bumps on his head began to disappear. _

_Harry stood, walked over to Trill, the kid who stood by Dudley through the punishment, and healed him too._

_Harry lifted them both off the ground, stood them on their feet, dusted them off and look at the mob still assembled. _

"_Leave."_

_A few of the smaller, and scared kids scurried off, but those who absolutely loathed Dudley stayed behind, desperately wanting to continue, despite the kid dubbed the "Iron Curtin". The unbreakable by bully standards, was still in the way._

_Harry moved with the two semi-broken kids in tow. When the others did not move out of the way Harry raised an eyebrow._

_**/End/**_

Dudley didn't really remember much, but he did remember Harry defend him and Trill. Harry didn't throw a punch or a kick. He only raised his arms and legs when needed to stop the assaults towards Dudley.

'There were a lot of bloody hands and legs by the end of that day.' Dudley involuntarily let a shiver jump up his spine. 'Harry had lot of blood on him… None of it was his….'

How ever there was good that came from that day. Harry helped Dudley in his study's, improving them greatly, and after a few more attempts of assaulting Dudley and Trill, Harry went on the offensive. He became a Sentinel, with Dudley and Trill; the three of them took down anyone, but also protected those who were being bullied. Dudley's parents actually accepted Harry after Dudley told them how Harry was helping them. They even became slightly caring towards him…

Back to the present:

"Harry! Were you expecting mail today?"

"Cousin… when have I ever gotten mail?"

"Ughhhh….." Dudley raced through his mind for the answer. "I don't think you ever have Harry." Dudley looked at the piece of paper. "You think this is safe to open?"

"I don't see why not, pass it here."

Dudley threw the letter like a Frisbee. Harry snatched it out of the air, and walked to the kitchen table to sit down.

Petunia and Vernon were already seated.

Harry read the outside of the letter.

"Uncle Vernon, Auntie Petunia, would you have any idea what… _Hogwarts is?"_

_Both of them froze for a moment, before slowly turning towards Harry. They both shared a look._

_"Well if your acting like this, then it has to be abnormal…." Harry pondered what that would mean for him._

_"And that would probably be really different from what goes on around here…. I mean no offence, but that sound awesome already." Harry turned to his aunt. "I'm going to love it aren't I?"_

_She let here eye's meet his. "Your mother was ecstatic when she got hers. I'm sure you will have fabulous time when you say yes." _

_Harry raised an eyebrow. "You KNOW I'm going to have a good time?"_

_"Without a doubt."_

_Harry's eyes bulged at this. He was never told about his mother, and now he had a piece of her past in his hands. He wasted no time in ripping the parchment open, and devoured the words on the letter. _

_On the envelope there was _

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: _Albus Dumbledore__  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, __International Confed__. of Wizards)_

Inside Harry found two letters. The first was worded as followed.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry__. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

The second letter stated everything he would need.__

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Harry was very confused. He was a wizard!

'How did this happen! This complete bogu- wait a second…' harry had a few flashbacks to odd happenings. Things that floated around the house, furniture that happened to fuse with the wall, half was in the living room, and the other was blocking the hallway. Rooms mysteriously changing color, and broken things fixing themselves.

'Ok not complete bogus I suppose. But very unexpected….'

A second voice erupted from Harry's mind

"**For you maybe, I always knew you would get the letter." **

'Thanks for the heads-up you useless bum.'

"**Keeping you on your toes kid"**

Harry was about to retaliate to that comment when Petunia made one of her own.

"The old fool Dumbledore is still alive? He must have been at that job for 60 years by now."

Harry turned to her

"You know him?"

"No, I just recognize the name from your mother's letter." She turned away to finish the dishes.

"Do you know how to get these items?" Harry looked between both his guardians

"I do, but I can't get into the street, neither can Vernon. It is protected, and made to ensure that people without magic cannot enter it. You will need to write a response letter to the school, to get someone to help you. That's what Lily did as well." She answered the question before harry could ask it.

She smiled when Harry nodded furiously and ran from the room to his bedroom.

Xxx

A lone man stalked the stone hallway, soon to find his target. He donned a black cloak and robes that seemed to billow in the non existence breeze. He had greasy black hair that hung to his shoulders.

This man was named Severus Snape, potions master, and teacher at Hogwarts.

He was by no means happy at being summoned this early in the morning, to listen to an order.

'The blasted meeting could have waited till morning! I was this close to falling asleep after the Bloody Baron called me out!'

He silently seethed as he was now running on only 2 hours of sleep and also had an empty stomach.

Soon he had found his way to the gargoyle; he muttered the words "Strawberry pudding" and ascended into the spiral staircase.

Just as he raised his hand to knock on the wooden door, an old voice rang from the inside.

"Come in Severus."

Shaking his head he proceeded through the door.

"You called for ma Headmaster?"

"…"

"Headmaster? Are you alright?"

The overly joyful man was today unnervingly calm. He would tend to ask if you wanted a lemon drop the moment you entered his office. Today was not one of those days, and if anything it scared Severus, The Headmaster had acted like this during the war…

"Severus, I received a letter today. From one Harry Potter…."

Snape placed a sneer on his face the moment he heard the name "Potter".

"… I understand you dislike the Potters, but you must first hear me out."

Severus nodded.

"Like I said, I received a letter from Harry Potter. In the letter he has asked for a teacher to guide him to Digon ally, and to help him get supplies. As you know this is not unusual…."

Snape knew there was more to it.

"But?"

Dumbledore sighed

"But…. He has asked for you….. By name… to help him."

The two wizards sat in silence for a time.

Dumbledore was running through everything to piece together how Harry knew Snape. The best he could have found out, was through his Aunt. But as he remembered she detested Severus.

And Snape….. Snape was blown away. Not that he showed it, but this was the last thing he suspected would happen.

"The child wishes me to go to him, and help with supplies?"

Albus nodded.

"Is this a personal request?"

"It could be…"

Dumbledore eyed Snape, waiting for his answer.

Xxx

Harry heard the door bell ring; he rushed down to see who was at the door.

As Harry onpend the door, he allowed a smile to crawl onto his face.

He saw a pale man, with billowing black robes. He had a larger nose than most and black greasy hair.

"Hello professor. I knew you would come…."

Xxx

Hey, this was just a thought, and its been bugging me. So here it is!

It might just stay like this, but I should return to it.

Regards

Killroy.


	2. Chapter 2

Leaky Cauldron

I don't own Harry Potter Or Bleach.

Xxx

A Skulled figure stalked the streets of an abandoned town.

He was dressed in a black coat. White hair flew out from his neck, down his back. Black sockets are how he viewed the world around him.

Houses left empty of life, but filled with furniture. Book shelves filled to the brim with titles of all sorts, waiting to be picked up and opened.

They would continue to wait.

The creature walked at an easy pace, exploring for a friend of his to discuss a few things.

He drifted away from the row of houses, to an open field. He crossed the field to his destination, a warm welcoming looking forest.

The skulled figure stopped briefly to examine a few of the trees, remembering when he helped plant them, and helped them grow.

Nodding to himself, satisfied with the growth of said trees, he continues to his destination.

The center of the forest.

Soon he came into the view of a very large bear. Now that would not be surprising by itself, simply a bear in the forest, but it was what the bear was doing that would have shocked others.

It was the fact that it was a black bear with a tint of dark red, was playing a guitar, with skill many would kill for. Atop the bears head was a black mask, which had a resemblance to the one which the masked creatures had. However the mask did not sit like a regular mask, the one the bear wore was tilted on the left side of the fuzzy things head. The mask had feral teeth instead of seemingly human teeth….Like a bears… also it had five claw like marking's cascading down its face with blue paint.

"Hullo Hollow. How are you this fine day?" The bear called out in a deep rumbling voice.

(Look up Bear Interrupted by `imaginism on deviantart for the picture bear took in my mind. I could not do anything else concerning him….I did not make the pic. )

The masked creature now we know as Hollow spoke to his fellow friend.

"**I'm sorry to interrupt your practice, but tomorrow will be a eventful day for him. We will have to decide what to do with Snape when he arrives."**

"Indeed! Our little Harry is growing up! Now or soon to be entering the wizarding world, to do great things, to become what has always been expecting of him! HA HA! I can _bearly_ wait!"Bear bellowed out his amusement.

Hollows mask could not make facial movements, but he was just as exuberant as his fuzzy friend.

"**This is true, but we must be prepared to help, and protect Harry when he needs it. Don't get out of focus Core."**

"Never will I lose sight of my goal to protect Harry. He is my partner, and I will forever stand beside him. But it is in times like this where I may keep my eyes and nose on him, but allow sights of the future flow into my vision as well. Shifting around him, the possibilities of what is to come!" The usually stoic teddy bear was truly enthusiastic today.

'**I to have a hard time to prevent myself from acting in the same manner I must admit….'**

Hollow shook his head to gather his thoughts.

"**Core stop dancing!"** Core the bear began to sail around the clearing in almost ballerina like steps, only to stop when Hollow yelled at him.

"**I know how you feel, but this is Snape we are talking about! Everything we hope for Harry could be destroyed if things go badly tomorrow!" **

Core promptly settles down to talk, a mighty thump sounded when he sat down.

"**If things turn out badly, we will need to kill Snape. If he still follows the Voldemort, we end the treat he posses. No. Matter…. What… Agreed?"**

Core gained a meditated look to him, his fur covered his eyes mostly, his claws fingered the strings of his guitar.

Finally.

"Yes. He is too much of a threat to remain. If either of use fell he is still loyal to the dark lord, we must exterminate him to ensure Harry's safety. But how should we test him?"

"**Simple, we get Harry to throw a bit of blood lust, and Spiritual pressure at him. If he is violent, or attempts to hurt Harry we will have our answer."**

Core asked

"What if he is unable to move from the force?"

Hollow scoffed.

"**The dark lord's right hand man succumbing to a little blood lust, and SP? Reflexes alone would aid him if he felt the need."**

Core nodded to this logic. Snape would be a deadly man; there should be no reason for him to choke if he was set on bringing harm to Harry.

Xxx

Professor Snape glared over the table at the Headmaster. He had not once been sent out like this to get a new potential student gather his things from DigonAlly.

He was a Potions master not a simple elf to be ordered around like this.

'But' Snape stopped himself 'This is no ordinary student. This is the Potter child… Lily's child, if nothing else this would give me a chance to get some influence with him and his life rather than leave him to the dunderheads of the Gryffindor's. If he had even a fraction of her intellect he would be worth the effort to help mold.'

Snape continued to have his internal debate while Albus had his.

'Could Harry have been taken over by the shard Voldemort left in him?' He immediately cast that idea away as soon as it had popped into his mind. 'No, I personally made sure there would be none of that, I place protective wards on Harry's soul itself (impressive work if I do say so myself) that would prevent that from happening.'

'But then where would have Harry found out about Severus then? Not from Lily Potters sister, as I recall she hated him with a passion, she would have suggested myself to come get Harry before Severus…. Troubling indeed….. On the other hand there is no evidence that this is a bad thing, he could have heard about him over a conversation from his guardians….'

The old wizard nodded to himself, deciding there was nothing to worry about in this instance. He placed a genuine smile on his lips as he looked up.

Albus looked up to see said professor still glaring at him. The smile almost faltered ….

"Well?" Snape questioned.

"Well what, Severus?" Dumbledore counter meekly.

Snapes nostrils' flared in anger.

"What do you think about this? How could have Potter have known about me in the first place?"

"Well….." the old Headmaster pondered "I think you will have to ask him yourself won't you, for I haven't the slightest idea what so ever." He announced slightly over exuberant for Snape's liking, and that damnable twinkle in his eye was really bright today.

"I think you should take Harry shopping tomorrow…."

'Damn twinkling eye…' Snape allowed himself to curse the Headmaster as he rang the door bell to house he now stood in front of.

He truly detested places like this. Carbon copies of the house next to it, no variation besides the grade of lawn and the flowers in the garden.

'Places like this almost go against every natural rule in the world.' Sneer fully in place.

He was pulled from the vicious thought he held for this Neighborhood as the door opened.

"Hello professor, I knew you would come….." Here stood a small boy, with flowing black hair, with a deep, deep tint of red (the red must be from Lily), green shining eyes with no glasses (thank Merlin they are not hidden behind a wire frame like his father), a simple smile danced on his lips, and the most striking feature was the black bandages he had on.

The Black fabric was wrapped tightly enough around his hands encompassing his fingers also; he also had them wrapping his forehead.

They boy noticed his gaze and smiled.

"Accidents happen, and some scars just don't fade away." He explained. "Some of them I'm not very proud of at all. I'm sure you understand." He tapped his forehead as he said this.

Snape could not move. Harry Potter looked so much like his mother it was scary. The black long hair that cascaded down his shoulders gave him the small vision that this is what his child would have looked like if Lily had made her decision to come to him instead of Potter.

He was shaken from his train of thoughts at the mention of scars. 'He is not proud of it? He hates it enough to hide it like some shameful mark?'

"You dislike the mark?" Snape questioned Harry.

"I would trade all of the world, all my fame, and money, for my parents back. I hate this mark because it is a symbol of my loss. I gain attention that I do not want at the cost of my parent's death…. What the hell do you think?"

Snape almost took a step back from the power Harry was emitting. He could feel the hate rolling off of the small child, building steadily, until he was sure it would snap and unleash it's furry on the closest person there. If he had felt the need he would have pulled his wand out.

'but that would go badly, this is Lily's son! I have sworn to protect, the hell I will pull my wand on him!'

The anger and promise of death continued to build. Snape had almost buckled under the weight it was producing. But still he stood strong.

Within an instance, it was gone. Replaced with a calm and warm smile. Snape looked at Harry with confusion, sweat seeping out of him.

Harry's smile grew into a full blown grin.

"Congrats! You pass."

Truly missing what just happened Snape asked. "What…. did I pass?"

Full blown grin shining away and a possible twinkle in Harry's eyes he answered with.

"Don't worry about it bro."

xxx

Core and Hollow high fived within the recess of Harry's mindscape. Both sitting comfortably on a large couch watching everything from a big screen TV.

"I win!" yelled Core.

Xxx

Snape was kicked from his stupor when another child approached the door.

This one was a heavy set weight wise, but was a healthy kind, round face, blond hair, a shy smile upon his features.

"May I help you?" Snape drawled.

"My mistake!" Harry shoved the child in front of him. "This is Dudley! He's coming with us to go shopping."

"Mr. Potter" Snape sighed. "I will only take the magical people with us. As I understand it, your cousin….?"

Harry and Dudley nodded

"…does not have any magic. Therefore will not be coming with us."

The two children looked at each other in confusion.

Harry suddenly rushed inside, and up the stairs. After a few moments of thumps, and crashes, Harry came racing down the steps.

"But we got this letter last night! It said Dudley would be coming with me to Hogwarts!"

Snapes eyes widened with shock. He snatched the paper away from the young Harry to read it himself.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: _Albus Dumbledore__  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, __International Confed__. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Dursley_

we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry__. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  


Snape coughed.

He could not believe this.

'Dumbledore knew! I wouldn't have done this if I knew the boy of Lily's sister was going too!' Snape silently raged, cursing the Headmaster once again.

His outer appearance however stayed the same.

"Let us be off then, we have wasted enough time already." Snape turned on his heel and stalked to the sidewalk, glad in hearing the pitter-patter f two pair of feet.

Snape raised his wand in the air, waiting for the Knight bus.

Just as Harry and Dudley made it to his side, the bus lurched to a stop.

Both of the young boy's looked in awe, they had only blinked and suddenly there was a bus there waiting for them.

They looked at each other, and smiled wickedly.

'These two are going to be trouble' Snape internally groaned.

"Wipe those smiles off your faces, and get on." He snapped. He paid for the fee or all three passengers and sat down on the closest bench. The two boys still stood, admiring the bus and its three tiers.

Snape leaned over "you might want to sit down, or hold on…."

Snape sat back and watched as the two looked at him with questioning gazes.

Just as Harry opened his mouth to ask why, the bus took off like a rocket. Harry and Dudley were thrown into a bed, dazed by the sudden movement…

Xxx

No sooner had the Knight bus stopped, when the doors were thrown open and two kids dove for the ground.

There was a crowd howling with laughter inside the bus, laughing at the green horns.

Snape had exited with more grace then the other two, and a smile tugged at the side of his mouth.

"Get up; we have made it to our destination."

Harry was the first up on his feet, helping his cousin up as well.

"This the Leaky Cauldron, the entrance into Digon Ally, the shopping center if you will, of the wizarding world. There are others out there but this is the main one for the UK."

Snape looked down at the two to continue, only to find them not at his side, but already inside the Leaky Caldron, waving at him through a dusty window.

Shaking his head, he too headed inside.

Xxx

Sorry it has been a long time, but exams are going on right now.

Anyways, tell me what you think please.

That is all.

Regards

Killroy


	3. Broken Pieces

Broken pieces

I don't own Harry potter or Bleach.

Xxx

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

"And this is Gringotts, Wizarding bank of Digon ally. Here is where you will be withdrawing money for your expenses today." Snape looked down to the two children following him, both had being shaken slightly by the warning the Goblins had posted. They now had wide eyes while walking into the main foyer, thinking that any moment there could be danger waiting there to grab them. Snape would allow them to continue on that thought.

Just as they walked onto the floor, Snape felt uneasy.

He couldn't place the feeling at first. It wasn't like he was in danger…. No scam or theft….

After a few moments he found out what was making him uneasy.

Every, single Goblin had their eyes on the children. Some seemed to have a shorter breath than he would expect to be comfortable pace, others held their breath entirely. It wasn't a commotion that had him feeling concerned, but the silence that took its place.

Snape noticed one of the tellers waves them over. With some haste, he ushered both boys over to the Goblin.

As they neared the Goblin spoke. "Severus Snape, how may we be of assistance to you and your.." He glanced at the kids "….Entourage?"

Snape pushed his unease to the back of his mind; he needed to focus on the task ahead.

"Mr. Potter would like to withdraw some gold from his vault." Snape pulled out a small golden key from his pocket and placed it on the tellers table. "This is the key to the vault we wish to withdraw from."

The Goblin took the key, and turned it over in his hand a few times, Held it to the light as if the key was transparent, and he looked into the core itself.

"This is vault 687's key. It is registered under the family name of Potter." The Goblin nodded and placed the key back into Snape's hand. "I will have Griphook escort you there."

Snape nodded, and with a quick 'thank you' top the goblin, Snape grabbed the two boys, and headed towards the goblin waiting at the door.

Xxx

Severus once again had that feeling. SOMETHING was terribly off, and it was wearing on his nerves, for he could not pinpoint the discomfort he felt. The four of them had sped off into the dark on the cart as usual; the Goblin driver was a silent as always. The boys were having the time of their lives of course, he had expected this… for he too had thrown his arms in the air his first time. He had so much fun, even as he first heard the dragons roar from the dep-!

Snape took a moment to analyze the thought. His eyes almost burst out when he landed upon the answer.

'That's it! There are no dragons that I can hear. But that's absurd; there are always Dragons on watch in the bowels of the bank. Most had been born a raised there. There would be no reason to move them.'

Severus's mind raced for the answer. 'But if they are still there, then is there a ward? Stopping their cry's from reaching this far?... No, the cries of the Dragon is as much of the security of the bank as the Dragon itself. But if that is true, then they are remaining silent. But…. For what reason…..'

"Goblin!" Severus bellowed to his driver. The wind from their ride is making him yell in order for the other to hear him. "Why are the Dragon silent? I know it's not a ward, nor have you trained them to be quiet! They cannot be trained in such a way!"

The goblin shot a quick glance at him, quickly turning his gaze back to the track he was following.

"Surly you jest Wizard!" Severus did not notice before, but he could have sworn the Goblin was sweating.

"No! I am baffled by this! I am unease by this silence, there are to be cries, and bellows from the beasts! But there is nothing! Do you know why!?"

Once more the goblin turned. Looked him straight in the eye, and jerked his head towards the back with the two boys.

Snape snapped his head back to look. One little pudgy kid and one tattered in black bandages. The Dragons stayed quiet because of these two?

The Goblin had not looked at him the rest of the ride, to the vault, and back.

Xxx

"I refuse."

"This is just a thank you! For all the help."

Currently the three wizards were arguing about gold changing hands.

"No."

The two students wanted to thank the teacher for helping them get here, and for the compensation for potion time they were taking up.

"But you said it yourself! You have other things to do, and we would like to thank you for the help, and for putting up with us!"

'That's an understatement…..'

"Please just take it. or we will find ways of getting it to you…."

Snape almost growled out in frustration, but after a sigh he caved in.

"Fine, but this is the end of this. Now we are to carry on, first, robes, we need to get you out of those things…."

As the party of three entered the shop, Severus noticed a certain blond.

"Severus! It's good to see you." The blond looked at Severus's sides, and noticed the extra company.

"it is not usual to see you escorting students." He turned to Dudley first.

"And who might you be?"

"Dudley Dursley sir."

The blond nodded. "How…. Quaint. And you?"

"My name is Harry Potter sir, who might you, be?"

The blonds eyes widened. Turning his eyes back to Severus.

Severus nodded.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy. You should remember the name Potter, for it is one of your betters'." Malfoy turned his nose up from Harry at the last part. Snape saw the obvious distain Malfoy held for Harry. Not surprising really, he did kill the dark lord, and almost brought the Malfoy name into the ground because of their association with him.

Harry however surprised him. Harry did not look concerned, or angry. He did not tense, or retaliate in anyway. Harry stood his ground, a faint ghost of a smile threatening to rip across his face.

He just stared into the eyes of Malfoy. The blond man didn't move, not wanting to loss this battle of wills against a child.

'How ridiculous….. '

"Father! I'm all done!" Lucius did not have his victory, as his son instantly grabbed his attention.

Another carbon copy of Lucius came out of the back room, in new black robes.

"Draco….. This is Harry Potter." The elder of the two Malfoy's introduced the younger generations.

The youngest blond turned to the two before him. Following his line of sight, he found the boy in Black bandages.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy. Pleased to meet you." Draco had introduced himself much more respectfully then his father.

"As you know, I'm Harry, and this.." Harry pulled his cousin up to the front. ".. Is my cousin Dudley, we are pleased to meet you."

Snape called Madam Malkin over to get the two boys set up. As they made their way into the back, he also pulled Draco (his godson over) to talk.

"Follow them, make friends, no blood purity, this is a test, don't screw it up, and make us proud."

Draco had wide eye by the end, but nodded by the end, and followed after the two boys. As soon as he was out of sight, Snape Pulled Lucius over, and talked in a hushed voice.

"Fantastic job, at least you didn't out line us as Death eaters." Sarcasm laced his words.

Lucius pushed it aside however.

"What are you doing with him? He is the one who killed our master! Because of him many of our order are in Azkaban!"

Lucius was going to rant on further, but Severus stopped.

"He called me by name." Lucius snapped his head towards Snape. "What?!"

"Lucius, he had no contact with me, he should have been oblivious to my existence up until he went to Hogwarts, and He should have had no sodding idea, who I was. But… he requested me in a letter to fetch him, by name. He had even thrown in a small tidbit about dragging me out of my dungeons to come get him today. He knows too much…. I wanted to figure out why he knows all of these things today. Sadly I have more questions than answers…."

"He is a child! He probably over heard his guardians talking about you, and mad assumptions!"

"He greeted me at the door, and knew it was me before I even introduced myself."

"Another assumption!"

Severus glanced back at the backroom, making sure no one would interrupt them, he decided to put up and sound barrier around them, just in case.

Severus then turned back to his best friend and carried on in a low voice that began to worry Lucius.

"When we proceeded to gather funds for the afternoon, we stopped in at Gringotts-"

Lucius scoffed. "Obviously"

Snape continued "- I noticed something was very wrong, most… if not all Goblins were very uncomfortable, and he guards shifted on their feet the entire time."

Lucius turned and stared at him, Severus continued with his observation.

"Then we approached a teller, and he pointed out the boy, making me see that he was the one making them nervous. The small unassuming, curious 10 year old, not me, the war veteran death eater."

Malfoy's eyes grew in size.

"Then" Snape continued his evaluation "we boarded a cart, and proceeded to the vaults, once again, after about 10 minutes, I noticed something was very wrong…. Would you like to take a gander at what was wrong my friend?"

Lucius spaced out, looking into the far off distance searching for an answer. After a few moments he turned back to Snape a shook his head.

Severus explains "The dragons….. They were silent."

"I do not see how that relates to the boy Severus; it could have been anything else."

"I asked the goblin driving us. He gave me a look that made me feel like a fool, and questioned "Surly you jest Wizard!" he pointed back to Harry, and would not meet my eyes for the rest of the ride, nor would he even talk to me. He was afraid, along with the rest of his kind, the dragon I don't know about however…."

Sr. Malfoy gave Snape a long look.

"With all that you have described it sounds like our master when he was in his prime…."

"…I know…."

Malfoy glanced at the back room, and held his gaze. "Then what do you make of this Severus?"

The two stood in silence for a few more moments, then Snape launched into his findings.

"The potter child is something, what? I don't know.

He has information I had no idea he was privy to. The headmaster himself is baffled by what Potter has done.

The Goblins respect or fear him…perhaps both. Even one of those feats is something to be proud of. The fact he is doing so without showing his potential is of concern to me.

The Dragon… damn it the Dragon I haven't the faintest clue about! They don't usually back down from fights, when they do, it's to their own race, and one side would win by a landslide. Once again this unassuming child of 11 years old, is wining just because he is in the same hole in the ground as the dragons.

The boy himself is simple, not caring, and eating up all that he can of the magical world, like any other Muggle born."

Snape let out all of the info he had gathered and waited for his friend to input something, and hope it would shed some light on the subject.

Malfoy drew his eyes away from the backroom finally, and looked Snape in the eye.

"We do as we have always done." Snape nodded. The unspoken trait they have always had in common, even more than the rest of their house from Hogwarts.

'Be neutral and watch.'

The conversation ended and moments later the kids came back to the front, all wearing robes.

Xxx

"Welcome back , Twelve inches, Birch wood, Hydra's bone for the core. Suited to one who has an aptitude for the dark, and would never give up, and a pioneer of work and toil. I must say I believe that wand is the perfect partner for you young man." The speaker of the voice was not to be seen, the words seemed just to float out of the air, and filled the room.

Before anyone could and ask were the wand maker was, the old man presented himself. Rising from behind the counter like a zombie had from an old black a white horror movie. Two of the youngest members of the group were still blinking at the sudden appearance of the wand maker.

"Welcome to Ollivanders Wand Shop! Who might you be young ones?" the elderly man questioned. Eyeing the two blinking children, who yet to move. Harry awoke from the miniature trance first, and elbowed Dudley in the ribs.

A small "Oww" emitted from Dudley, enticing him to start staring at Harry.

"You first cuz."

Dudley's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Fine, you did go first with the robes…." Dudley approached the desk with caution.

"Hogwarts I take it?" the elderly man asked Dudley.

Dudley just nodded in response.

"A first wand! For a first generation! I do love it when that happens. Nothing to go on, from family that came before them, purely a hunt for the perfect wand."

"Ughhhhhhhh, what?"

"He means he has no history that he can look back into, to help find the wand best for you Dudley. Your parents are non-magical, so he won't be able to tell if a yew or ash wand would be better."

"…right…. Ok let's do this then." Dudley quickly caught on after the explanation from Harry.

Ollivander didn't miss a beat. "What is your wand arm Mr…?"

"Dursley"

" then." Ollivander offered a small smile.

"My right is I think."

Ollivander snapped his figure and a measuring tape sprung to life, measuring just about everything on Dudley, while he wandered into the back to gather wands to try.

Xxx

"Nooo, not that one either. You are a tricky customer Mr. Dursley; we have tried close to 150 wands. No of them are for you though…." The old wand maker was deep in thought for a time. "Do you know of any blood related Wizards, or witches? Any at all?"

Dudley looked back at Harry. Harry nodded.

"There is one I know of. Her name was Lily Evens; she would have been my aunt if she was alive."

Ollivanders eyes widened. He slowly turned to Harry. He observed him much closely now. The inspection started with the black hair, bandages, the way he held himself, and finally his eyes.

"Mr. Potter." He spoke" it has been a long time since I haven't been able to figure out who one of my customers were, especially if they had family here only a few years ago. It is good to see you in good health."

Harry tried to hide his victorious smirk. "Thank you Sir."

Ollivander turned back to his current puzzle.

He hummed and hawed for a few minutes, just looking at Dudley.

"I suppose there is no harm in trying….."

Ollivander turned his back to the group and headed into the back to find another wand.

He came back out after only a few moments in back. He placed the box down, still slightly hesitant for some reason. The group watched as he shook the feeling off and opened the box.

"Try this one Mr. Dursley…."

Dudley nodded and took a hold of the wooden object. He suddenly felt a warm feeling shoot up his arm. He felt that this was his wand; he found the perfect friend, a piece of himself, and he smiled at the feeling.

"A perfect match!" Ollivander whooped. "However… it is curious."

Snape in a bored mood finally spoke up. "What do you mean? It's a wand, and a child, they are a match. What is odd about that?"

"Simple." Ollivander turned to Dudley. "That is the Brother wand that gave your cousin the scar that had made him famous. I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly.

Dudley looked back in confusion.

Harry made a lightning bolt motion on his forehead.

"Oooooo….." He looked at the wand in his hand, with a little concern.

"Yours is 11 inches, Holly, and a Phoenix feather for its core. The brother wand is Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew…" Ollivander was lost in thought. "Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."

He shook his head.

"It is in the past… Well seven Galleons for the wand Mr. Dursley."

Dudley walked back, as Harry stepped forward; Harry reached into his pouch and brought out 7 gold coins, and laid them on the desk.

Ollivander smiled. "Now then Mr. Potter, let us find a wand for you."

Xxx

The hunt lasted even longer then Dudley's. 300 wands later, Dudley started asking Snape about potions, wondering what the subtle differences were that could make or break different potions. Snape entertained the young boy because he himself would start pulling out his hair if this had taken much longer without a distraction…

Ollivander and harry continued on at a steady pace.

Xxx

450 wands and Snape had started off in theoretical potion to Dudley, welcoming the change into something he enjoyed.

Harry and Ollivander had taken a break.

"You are a tricky customer Harry…. I haven't had this much trouble in years. Nothing seems to bond with you…. Nothing! This is insane…." His smile still broke through though. "This is too much fun."

Harry however had heard a distant sound. He snapped his head towards it, and spotted a small box on the top of the shelf, lust poking out over the top.

"Sir?" Ollivander looked at Harry. "What is in that box?"

Ollivander followed Harry's eyes. "That box is filled with object my family had made, and acquired over the years."

"May I take a look Sir?"

Ollivander nodded and climbed his ladder, removed the box from the shelf and brought it down. Onto the counter it went, and as it sat there, Harry noticed it wasn't nearly as small as he thought.

Ollivander opened the top, and removed a few pieces.

"This was the first failure I had." Ollivander presented a wand that looked like a spring. "I have yet to figure out what I did to make it do that….." He shrugged it off, and brought more out. "This is the first success of mine,10 inch, maple, dragon heart string. It has a crack from dueling though, and I have been unable to repair it since."

"This is one of the chisels that my great grandfather used. I believe it lasted for two generations with the enchantment on it."

Piece by piece the box was brought out, a little history here and there.

It was until the box was empty that Harry had something really catch his eye. A black wand shaped thing, with silver running along the thing like veins. He was unsure if it really was a wand because of its rough shape.

"Sir… What is that?" Harry said painting to the odd wand.

"That…. Is a very old artifact. I am told the ingredients were given to the first wand maker of the family a few thousand years ago. The shop was made years after of course but we have been wondering and selling wands many years before we set down."

"This wand, if you will call it that is very….. Obscure." Snape and Dudley had joined them now.

"What do you mean?" Snape questioned.

"It is said the ingredients of the wand were given to my ancestor by an Angel after a ungodly storm. With tears in her eyes, she asked him to make a few broken pieces of metal into a weapon, to honor two friends who fell in battle to protect her. He was taken with her beauty, he could not say no to her. So he began his craft. For a time the thing worked, he gave it back to the Angel, she held it, nodded, and gave it back to him. She smiled, gave him a thank you, and disappeared. Never to be seen again."

"Ever since then, it has been passed down from wand maker to wand maker, until here it is."

Snape raised a question. "But this is metal. Wands don't work with metal, they can't focus the magic properly."

Ollivander had a glint in his eye. "That is correct, but you see this silvery substance?"

Everyone nodded.

"From what I can tell, those veins work like our (blood) veins do. They carry the magic into the wand, right to the point. This is the only wand I can say I have seen, that has its core come to the surface. I have attempted to replicate it, but to no avail, I cannot find another substance like the silver. I don't even know what the ingredients are in the wand, only they are two types of magical metal!"

"Here Harry, you can tell from the other wands this one is heavy in comparison. It's because of both core and….outer material is metal."

But harry didn't hear it. He didn't hear that last part of the Ollivanders speech. He was focused on only the wand. He felt it was his. The tip glowed a soft light as he held it.

That was it. It was his; it had chosen him for some reason.

He felt it was so familiar. Like a long lost brother. Suddenly though, he felt something inside of him break down.

"Harry! I need you in here! Hollow has lost it!" 

Harry recognized his inner soul cutter. Harry named him Bear, because he wouldn't tell him his name yet.

Another internal crash and Harry was on his knees. Panting, blood slowly seeping out of his body.

"Dudley." Harry whispered. In a moment he was there. "Yea Harry?"

"Code: H 50, ill leave it in your hands." With that Harry fell back.

Dudley went through the codes he remembered.

'H50…. No that one was e 20, je3…..'

"O shit…" Dudley's eyes grew to the size of dinner plate when he remembered.

_Flash back_

"_Dudley, remember, you hear me say H50, you get me the Hell away from people. Throw me in a jail cell if you have too, park a car over me, whatever, just do it. My internal world will be in chaos, and I don't know if it will be me….. or my Friend….. ok?"_

"_Yea Harry, ill remember, you can count on me."_

_End flashback._

"Uhhhhh Professor Snape? We have a problem." Dudley turned to Ollivander. "How much for the wand? I think it's the one for him."

"Its free, the fact that it worked for him is good. He just has to come back so I can take a look at it."

"Ok, im sure he will agree to that." Back to Snape. "Do you have a place to lock him up for a few hours?"

"I do" Snape wondered what the hell was going on. The Dursley boy seemed to know. Snape therefore didn't need to panic.

"We need to keep this quiet though." Dudley pick harry up with one arm. "We need someplace Private, preferably without anyone else but us."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "I have just the place… you will answer my question after however."

Dudley met Snapes glad and held it. "When Harry wakes up. It is his secret to tell…"

"Fine." Severus turned and stalked out of the wand shop, with the two boys in tow.

Ollivander was left behind. He watched as the three left for their new destination.

"…Been in our family for generations, and suddenly it up and goes to a young man who just fainted in my shop, and his cousin has the brother wand to the Dark Lord. I can almost feel the war coming….."

Ollivander shook his head. "This is the same feeling I had when I sold the wand to Tom riddle…"

Xxxxxx

Good day everyone. I hope you like that chapter.

I went through surgery a little while ago, so my mind is a little fuzzy from the meds. Anyways here is another chapter.

Tell me what you think.

Regards,

Killroy.


	4. Ch4 A look inside

A look inside

I don't own Harry potter, or bleach.

Snape had never wished to keep this place, but thanks to the wards his mother had set into the warding stones, he was unable to do so. He was later thankful for them, so he could occasionally get away from the headmaster. It was a bitter sweet victory, because he ran from his current problems, and hide in the house of his worst memories.

But a safe house, no matter how many bad memories are within, is still a safe house. And now he was bringing two brats, very strange one, into his safe haven. He had first thought of taking them to Hogwarts, but Dumbledore would have known he was back, and would come to see him, or summon him.

That was out of the question as of right now, for Snape still did not have a clear understanding on what powers he has been dealing with.

Snape opened the door, and ushered the two boys in.

"Place Mr. Potter on the couch, Mr. Dursley" The boy shifted on his feet. "We are going to need something a little more… secure than that."

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe a cell room with a single door, and a lot of bars keeping it in place?" The boy tried to make it sound nonchalant, but failed abysmally.

'He will not be in the house of Snakes that is for certain.'

"Very well Mr. Dursley, Follow me." Snape moved towards the back of the house. When he made it to the underside of the stairs, he opened a door, which led to the basement. The two conscious wizards descended into the darkness.

Snape flicked his wand when the door closed. The candles on the side of the all suddenly burst into life, bringing a soft and warm glow to the now reviled, large cavern of a basement. Snape had charmed this place, to ensure he had enlarged every single inch of this room to its fullest extent, and added in many walls and rooms to it. The cavern had expanded to about a football field in the end.

In the end, he had several store rooms, of some of his more mundane ingredients. A room for bits and pieces he wished to keep, but were out of place anywhere else, two cell rooms capable of holding even the strongest giant, and one room for unwanted memories…..

Snape shook his head, bringing himself to the present. He grabbed the handle to the first cell, and yanked it open.

Dursley ran in after him, with Potter still over his shoulder.

Within the room, was a metal chair, slanted out like a lazy boy. With metal cuffs built into the chair, on the arms, and leg panels.

"If you deem him a threat, place him on the chair –"

Dursley didn't wait to be told. He had Potter on the chair, with the metal cuffs in place before he finished.

Once again, Snape raised an eye brow. 'Is potter really that big of a threat?' Flash back to the Goblin, and dragons, and suddenly Snape was slightly worried.

Dursley stepped back from his cousin.

"Ok, I think we are good…."

"You, think?" Snape allowed his drawl to seep out.

Dudley turned back to Snape, and shrugged. "Maybe."

Both stepped out of the cell and started to wait.

Xxx

During this time Harry was inside of his world, searching for the trouble Bear called him on. It wasn't to hard, he just had to follow the red beams of energy.

He did his best to keep calm, throughout his attempts of catching up, but he began to lose his patience when he watched a skyscraper fall.

He sensed something approaching at a break neck speed, so he came to a full stop and braced himself.

What landed in front of him was not the masked being he was searching for.

"Bear! What the hell! What Happened!?"

Bear moved his mask to the side so his snout was out in the open again, with his left eye looking out the right eye hole in the mask.

"Harry, Hollow has lost it! Whatever that metal was, it didn't sit well with him. He just held his head one moment, and then went berserk the next! He almost broke my guitar!"

Harry would have laughed at the situation of the two souls, but with Hollow going crazy, he did not feel like that was a appropriate thing to do….. Plus he really didn't feel it, when he watched another skyscraper go down.

"Ok, we go, and bring him down hard, try to bring him back to reality. Ok?"

Bear nodded.

Harry started to run, but stopped and looked at his soul cutter.

"I don't suppose this is a good time to ask for your name?"

"No"

"Damn…"

Xxx

Snape had decided to conjure a pair of chairs, since this seemed to be taking longer than he would have liked. Dudley had sat down heavily on his, and shifted around in it for the past half an hour.

"Would you stop?" Snape finally voiced his displeasure.

"I'm sorry sir, but I am hungry, and I can't focus when I'm hungry…" Snape sighed at this.

"Up stairs there is a fridge. We passed it on the way up. On the far right is a ham, take off whatever you need." The boy still was seated, and looked around nervously.

"You will only be upstairs, and a 20 second trip away from Mr. Potter, eat something before you rob me of my last shred of patience." Snape would admit he bit out that last part a bit harshly, but he was losing a waiting game, with everything seemingly claw at his tolerance today.

The boy nodded, and slipped out of the chair.

"Please don't go into the room, before he wakes up." With that, the child ran up the stairs.

Snape once again wondered at what Harry Potter was to garner this much attention from the goblins, and where, for that matter, he had so much knowledge on the wizarding world, while in the same breath was asking about something else that was simply boring, and simple.

He knew about the wands, but not of butter beer. He gave a vague understanding about brooms and their charms, but had no idea about the floo network.

Snape wanted to tear out his hair when attempting to land a thesis about the boy.

But then… he was given the best chance right now. He was asleep, in a near unbreakable chair, with his cousin up stairs. He could have a 10 second peak, and be further then he was before….

He blocked out all of the warnings he had received that day, as he opened the door.

"What could possibly be that harm….?"

Xxx

Dudley was making a nice ham sandwich when he heard a "thump".

Hoping it was Harry back on his feet, he raced down stairs, with a hopeful expression on his face the entire way.

What he had walk into, was an open door, with his teacher on the ground, and Harry blinking.

"Harry?" He called.

Harry turned his head away from Snape, and zeroed in on Dudley.

And on the left side of his face….. Was a white mask. With his left eye completely black.

"Awwww, come on… that's not fair."

Dudley frowned when "Harry" began to move his arms. And the metal started to whine.

Xxx

Harry and Bear had made good progress, they had managed to lad a few good blows on Hollow, but Harry didn't truly understand how much power Hollow packed, and withheld when they spared until this moment.

Harry was proud of his power; he had always been able to stand up to the strongest of hits. Hell he remembers getting hit by a car, and landing in a tree without a serious injury, even though the people were going over 50km/h over the limit.

Hollow used to give Harry a few bruises if he got hit about three or four times, in the same spot in a spar, but now, he would have a fractured arm, on the smallest glancing blows.

Harry came in with another Haymaker, hoping to hit the back of Hollows head to knock him out. Bear was occupying the front right now, and this was his best shot. But Hollow decided on something different. Hollow shifted down, perfectly lining up his hollow hole with Harry's fist, while crossing his arms on his chest to catch the powerful kick from Bear.

Harry's hand shot through the hole, and hit Bears feet, helping the load on Hollows arms. Both Bear and Harry stood, shocked at what happened.

Hollow made his move, kicking Bear away, and grabbing the hand still currently poking out of his chest.

Harry was sent flying as Hollow made a new sort of judo through using the hand in his chest as leverage, and spinning his body. Letting go at the optimal time, Harry gained a new look at his world, 70 feet in the air, and upside down.

He was traveling a good clip when he decided. Something caught his eye on the way down. 'Snape?'

Said man had his eyes bulging out, and jaw unhinged, starring at the flying boy.

Harry's thoughts before he hit the ground were of 'How the hell is Snape in here?' Then Harry made a new crater.

Xxx

Severus had simple lifted an eye lid of Harry, and used passive Legilimency, and suddenly he was standing in a battle field, with crashes, and red beams flying all around him.

He hadn't the foggiest idea what was happening here. and to be frank, it was giving him a head ache.

It did not help when he looked up, and to his surprise, Harry Potter, fully clad in Black bandages and all, with more than a few injuries, sore over him, while his head was pointed to the ground.

They made eye contact for a second, and from what Snape saw, Potter must be equally confused as he was…. Just not about the same thing…

Xxx

As soon as Harry pulled himself out of the crater, he sped to the last location he saw Snape. Soon, he had eyes on his target.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" Harry was heated, If Snape could get in, then what stopped others from getting into his mind?

"First, tell me where we are Mr. Potter." If Harry didn't have nearly all of his attention on Snape he would have thought that he was calm, and collected. But Harry did notice that said potion master was clenching his fists rather tightly.

Harry looked back to where he was last thrown from, and back to Snape.

He could

Tell Snape nothing and hope he followed Harry's orders until he got Hollow under control.

Tell him bits and pieces, and hope the info would keep his satisfied until they were both out.

Repel him out of the mindscape, and hope Dudley would take care of him, unless Dudley was injured somehow. If that was so then it would lead to

Snape would then go to Dumbledore or someone of power, and Harry could not have that.

Kill Snape, which would was energy and a possible ally in the future.

Knock the man out, and hope Hollow does not consume him, if Harry and Bear are knocked out.

Or…. Tell him everything, and hope whatever they cover will be enough for him to trust Harry to get him through this….

Harry hated these decisions.

"Fine!" Harry yelled.

Harry grabbed Snape, and flashed stepped away from the close battle, Harry was sure Bear would be able to handle Hollow for now.

"Here is a brief understanding, I will not repeat, you will follow instructions after if you wish to live, and you will tell no one after this is over, or else you will perish, with whoever you told your secret to, even if it is Dumbledore. Understood?"

Harry unleashed his aura upon Snape, to ensure the man knew he was serious.

Snape nodded in Understanding.

"I will expect a magical oath after." Harry took a deep breath. "I have a Spirit in me, it is called Hollow, right now, it is the strongest thing I know about, over on your left, there were three skyscrapers, he destroyed them." Harry motioned over to the space filled with rubble. "He is powerful enough to defeat a person called Tom Riddle, another spirit within me. When they met, they fought, and Hollow consumed Tom Riddle, Hollow gained Toms memories, and Skills. Hollow and I are usually on good grounds, but right now, that wand gave him a nasty case of berserker. He has flown off the handle, and is on a rampage, I have another soul in here, helping me fight him, it is a bear, and I call Bear. Yes I know it's so original, but I was five when he told me what he was, and I have not found out his name since, because the thing says its power is still too much for me to handle."

Harry breathed again.

"We are in my Mindscape right now, it's where the three of us live or so to speak "Hang out", Right now, its not it in the best condition, because we are having a life or death battle. And now you have walked in, despite the warnings Dudley must have given you when you two left the wand shop! You are in serious danger, and I don't know if I can protect you!"

Harry threw up his hands in exasperation.

"This is what I need you to do, I need you to leave, and keep my body from killing people, because of right now, it is going to be in a animalistic state, attacking whatever it sees. The three of us Hollow, Bear and I are in some way, occupying its mind right now, and we are battling for dominance."

"Can you do that?" Harry had a death glare set on Snape, that would have turned others to little girls.

Snape was quiet, but got back on the ball fast.

"I cannot leave, I have attempted, but am unable to." Snape confessed.

Harry knotted his eye brows in confusion, until he stumbled upon a memories that hollow had made his mind like a vault, people could come in, but not leave without three spirits consents.

Harry looked like he was going to murder someone.

"Fine! Ok, let me think." Snape nodded. Harry went through plan after plan, but nothing stuck…until!

"Can you use magic?"

"Yes"

"What can you do in a fight?"

Snape did not like where this was going, Harry could tell, but he complied.

"I have a smattering variety of spells I could use in combat. Mostly dark spells"

Harry nodded.

"Can you fly?"

"No"

Damn! Harry needed Snape mobile. If he was invisible, would not help, if he was standing still, Hollow would send a wide beam, and obliterate Snape.

"How good is your Transfiguration?"

"Not th-" Crash!

Harry turned just in time to catch Bear with his body. Harry did not waste time, and used some healing arts to help the massive ball of fur.

"Snape! I need a construct!, a moving wall of stone, I don't care, so long as it can throw a punch, or charge something! And for your own damn sake, keep moving man! You stay still, you will die!"

Harry had to give Snape credit, He jumped right into action, conjuring, a stone like spider, and made himself small, but moving. It was a good thing he made the spider when he did, because the next, Hollow, came in, and dive bombed it. Crushing it with his feet.

Harry and Bear were back on their feet in no time, rushing Hollow to give Snape more time to recover, and bring something else to his defense. Harry reached Hollow first, and decided to act as a distraction, he spun in place, and brought hit foot into contact with Hollows leg. The white beast retaliated in kind, and kicked while Harry's leg was about to make its escape. Harry was given the spring board effect, and once again, looked at his world upside down.

Harry saw Bear get a clean a hard hit in, making Hollow stumble back, and roll to get back on his feet. Harry also noticed, Snape was standing still, with shock written all over his face.

'Damn! I forgot to prepare him, for what the shock value Hollows presences had! He's to open!'

"Snape move it! Your about to die you fool!" Harry fell head first into the ground, with the ground going up to his neck.

Harry felt himself get pulled out a few seconds later by the man he was just yelling too, his wand in the air, and a new stone statue in the spiders place, this time a dog. Snape turned back to Hollow, to focus his attack, and survival. Doing so cut off the magic, that pulled Harry up, causing him to fall to the ground, Harry landed in a crouch this time, and sped off to fight once more.

Xxx

Snape was dumbfounded.

He hates to admit to it, but even more to be cause in a moment of shock.

But he just witnessed a massive 7.5 foot beast walk into a clearing right after a bear was caught by a scrawny 11 year old. But the beast had a white ting to its skin, like it was…Bleached.

A mask with horns that screamed "You will die, and become my food!", with a billowing black coat, with matching pants, with ripes, and shredded pieces from both, black lines running aross its chest that matched up with the ones on his mask. Large, eye holes with no sign of a eye! Just Black, bottomless hole!

Claw like hands that can carve through solid Quartzite! The hardest stone he could come up with, besides Diamond, but he did not have the energy for that.

And a bloody, soding Hole in its chest! The thing looks human; it should not be able to live with that thing in there! Even zombies drop, if a large hole is opened in the chest!

'It will be a simple thing, have a good time, and try to smile Severus. If I make it out of this, I am making that mans lemon drops, taste like urine!'

Snape silently seethed, and another stone creation was destroyed, almost all spells he tried had failed, and only conjugation seemed to work on this beast.

'But not ropes, or steel would keep this thing down, it was to strong…. No wonder Potter looked like he should rip off my head; I'm out of my league here. But how is potter getting back up!?' Snape watched as Potter was punched through a tree. One with a diameter of three meters.

'That should have killed him! But he's getting back up!'

Snape observed the bear, as he instructed his goat to wander into the path of the monster. The thing didn't even show the slightest sign of slowing as stopped the useless thing out of its way, not even glancing at it.

Snape was running low on magic, he could feel the strain, even though this place was throwing of gargantuan amounts of energy, that helped him, his body was just not used to processing that much of it.

But Potter suddenly appeared on his side, and patted him on the back, and he felt lighter, and more energized. He noticed a green glow around him, and felt more power running in.

Snape shook his head. 'I look for answers, and I get are more questions!'

Snape swore the potter name a few more times as the tree that fell over, was thrown at the two of them by the Hollow thing.

Xxx

Harry was worried, impressed, but worried. Snape was not holding up too well, Bear was really slowing down, and he just used the last of his power to help Snape going. It did not look good, especially when Harry watched a tree soar towards them. He reacted in time, and tackled Snape to the ground.

Bear thankfully intercepted Hollow before he could charge the two of them.

Harry flipped back up hoping to rush to his soul cutters aid. Harry did come to his aid, or the aid came to him, Harry had to catch the wall of fur that was thrown at him again.

Harry was down, he couldn't move any more. He could tell bear was down, and he watched as Snape was also thrown back, even with all the power Harry gave him, he was no match for Hollow.

'How powerful are you Hollow?'

Harry felt his stomach fall, when he saw a white ball of energy hovering in-between Hollows horns.

"Damn…. See you in hell guys." Snape looked up in time to see the ball, and bear watched in morbid fascination as Hollow unleashed his power.

All three were blinded by the bright wall of light, and power.

And suddenly there was nothing but darkness.

(Though of ending it here, but I don't feel like being mean to you guys today… lol)

Harry noticed it was not all darkness… in fact, it was really a cloud a dark energy, completely surrounding them. He looked to bear.

"This you?" Harry muttered out weakly

"No"

Any idea? The massive bear shook its head. Harry turned to Snape, and opened his mouth to ask, but the man beat him to it.

"Not I."

Harry turned back to the cloud, it moved away from them and closer to Hollow. The cloaked figure in question was shaking.

'Is he in pain?'

Hollow began to circle the cloud, to inspect it. Both Hollow and the cloud were about 10 feet away from the pile of the recently defeated. But Harry could clearly see both Hollow, and the cloud. He watched as Hollow began to reach out to the thing, to try and grasp it. when a hand flew out of the smoke constructing itself as it came out.

Hollow did not retreat, or lash out at the thing, instead he tilted his head looking down at the arm. When suddenly, harry knew Hollow was back in his right of mind. That arm kicked him out of his stupor.

Hollow tore off his coat and threw it into the black cloud, and made a ball of pure energy, and shoved it into the black cloud.

The cloud swirled, and twisted, like apparation just a really long process of it, and when it ended, there was a man standing there, he looked to be around 16 years old….. But his image shuddered, and he became older in a flash.

The man now looked to be in his 40s, with sunglasses, and a longer, and more unshapely black cloak then Hollows.

Hollow was the only thing keeping the man up, by the looks of things. The man was swaying, and buckling. He old man looked in Hollows eye finally after a few moments of steadying with Hollows help. And he looked confused.

"Hollow?"

"**Zangetsu?" **

The two odd beings looked at each other for a moment, and then gave each other a hug, like Brothers meeting years after separation.

Xxx

Hollow would never admit to crying for joy (However Harry would never let it go, and bring up for future reference), so Harry just got the group moving to a good place to sit down.

The group of them, made it to a small house, all limbs, and prides intact. Although Snape still kept a steady eye on Hollow, and the new arrival Zangetsu.

They sat down on individual chairs, Bear taking the widest one there.

"So…." Harry tried to start out.

"Zangetsu."

"Right… im going to call you old man, because I can't remember that for now. Who are you?"

"Have you told them our history?" The older man looked to his right were Hollow sat.

"**No, there has never been a reason too, with me believing no one was here with me….."**

The man nodded, accepting Hollows words.

"Would you like the short version? Or the longer one?" The man stared directly at Harry, with his cool gaze, one eye hidden because of the light shining off of the glasses.

Harry hummed and hawed, but decided on the "Shorter version please, just the basic's, so you can keep the privet stuff to yourself."

The old man nodded in thanks.

"Hollow and I fought together in a few wars a long time ago, there was another member on our team who brought the three of us together… not by choice at first, but we were very powerful together. We fought and grew together, and stood against many. In the end, to defeat the leader of the opposing side, we combined our energy, transforming our mutual friend, into one of the strongest worriers in the realms. The power was too much to contain, and soon after he won, the power flew back to each of us. Hollow.." The man motioned to said person "Was lost to us after that, we do not know why."

"After that conflict, another war started. This one was brutal, and bloody, and in the end, it was draw."

"**What? With who?!"** Hollow shouted, and stood up.

The man was silent for a few moments, choosing his words.

"The archers. They survived the conflict years before." Hollow looked shell shocked. He fell back into his seat heavily.

They cam out of no were. Their first real invasion killed the first division captain. His vice captain also. 6th was a casualty, Kenpachi Zaraki was also hurt badly, but he recovered fast enough, he became a more powerful man by defeating his predecessor the 4th captain, were she died. And the last you would know of was Sado. Who was lost to us, as he attempted to traverse the in-between worlds."

"I will spare you the details, but the archers had a power to destroy souls, and that threw the balance of worlds out the window. It was a slow decay, and was found a way to stop and annul the effects, but it took time, and a lot of energy….. it escapes me for now what that was…" Zangetsu was lost in thought, until he gave up.

"The time sealed away has robbed me of my memories. Anyways, we managed to stem the tide, we would repair, and they would destroy. It was about 5 years this went on, until we lost so much ground, that all the worlds were destroyed."

The crowed was still at this news.

Harry was the first to speak after.

"So when you mean a draw… you mean…"

"There was no one left to enjoy the winnings of the war. Everyone was obliterated."

Harry nodded in understanding. Wondering what it would be like to fight on that level, knowing if you slipped up, it meant the end of the world.

Harry's head shoot to look at the window as he sences something.

"Hollow, Bear, I need to get Snape out of here, and to talk with him. Help me out here." Both nodded, and Snape was gone.

"I will be back later to talk with you…" Harry looked outside "You four later.. Ok?"

There was a chorus of "yes", and Harry left his Mindscape.

Xxx

Harry awoke to the sight of a kitchen, looking around confused he saw shattered glass, slabs of meat strew across the floor, what he decided was mustard in his hand, and a cook book lying at his feet, with a very looking Dudley looking over a moaning Snape.

Harry looked at his cousin, still in a daze.

"What happened?"

His cousin looked up.

"He!" points at Snape. "Looked into your mind, and that woke up your body. And left me to defend myself!"

Harry looked down again, then back up.

"What did you do?"

"I calmed your body down, had lunch with your body, watched you throw up all over the place, fall over, and punched him, when he woke up!"

Harry just sat there with a blank face, until he could not hold it any longer, and burst into laughter.

Xxx

The Hollow and Bear watched and Harry left, wondering who it was they sensed outside. Zangetsu, not needing a invitation, walked to the door, and ushered a body in.

"This" Zangetsu introduced "Is someone I have spent the last few hundred years sealed with."

Hollow searched the being in front of him; it was an ice like construct with no face, long thin body, and arms, with silver lines traveling up and down its torso, and over its breasts, alng with-

'**Breasts? What on earth?'**

Sure enough, this being was a girl, feminine body even more apparent now then before.

"What is your name friend?" Bear the ever friendly one broke the ice… figuratively speaking.

The girl spoke with a soft voice, which sounded like crystal.

"_I don't have a name"_

Hollow remembered this same response from himself years ago…..

"**O boy…."**

Zangetsu had trouble hiding his smirk when he heard his friends response, he failed when it turned into a full blown grin.

Xxx

Hello all, I hope this chapter is up to your standards. I know there will be a few spelling error, along with grammar. I am sorry about, but it's the best I can do.

I hope you enjoy it, it was fun writing. Finally getting stuff in order, and along the way, will admit a little writer's block.

Lol

Anyways, regards people!

That is all

Killroy


End file.
